


Il regalo più bello

by babycin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era stata una giornata estenuante, una di quelle che sembrano protrarsi all’infinito, in cui ogni minuto pesa come un’ora e un’ora pesa una vita intera. Ed era anche la vigilia di Natale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il regalo più bello

Era stata una giornata estenuante, una di quelle che sembrano protrarsi all’infinito, in cui ogni minuto pesa come un’ora e un’ora pesa una vita intera. Ed era anche la vigilia di Natale.  
Spencer era talmente stanco che si era addormentato sul volo di ritorno, cosa che non accadeva mai, ma era così stanco… e aveva sognato.  
Era stato un sogno strano. C’era la neve, e tanta luce. C’erano le bancarelle piene di dolci e un profumo zuccheroso nell’aria. C’erano le risate delle persone e sorrisi che lo sfioravano dappertutto.  
Ma lui era in mezzo alla strada e cercava qualcuno che non riusciva a vedere. Camminava da solo, guardandosi attorno, finchè non sentì due braccia forti cingerlo da dietro.  
E in quel momento seppe chi era, anche senza voltarsi, perché quelle braccia lo facevano sentire al sicuro, gli davano la sensazione di ripararlo dai mali del mondo e anche di proteggerlo dai suoi demoni personali.  
“Derek…” Non sapeva se era l’atmosfera del sogno ma quel nome aveva un sapore così dolce…  
“Sono qui, ragazzino.”  
Quella voce però arrivava da un altro posto, non era il sogno, ne era sicuro. Piano piano la nebbia zuccherosa si dipanò e Spencer sbattè le palpebre, sussultando quando si rese conto di essere nel suo letto.  
Si voltò di scatto e si ritrovò a fissare due pozzi neri.  
“D-Derek?” chiese come se stesse ancora decidendo se fosse sogno o realtà.  
“In carne e ossa.”  
“Ma… come… cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Ti sei addormentato in aereo. Ti abbiamo guardato un po’ prima di decidere di non svegliarti…”  
Spencer continuò a guardare Derek, come se le parole che aveva appena detto non avessero un senso. Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, tutt’altro, ma il suo cervello stava cercando di elaborare la cosa il più rapidamente possibile.  
Derek sembrò leggergli nel pensiero perché ridacchiò e scosse il capo.  
“Ragazzino, non pensavo la prendessi così male.”  
“Oh, no. No, non l’ho presa male. Stavo solo pensando a come hai fatto a portami qui e com’è possibile che non mi sia accorto di nulla e-“  
Le labbra di Morgan si posarono sulle sue, né prepotenti, nè per zittirlo, ma per pura e semplice esigenza.  
“Possiamo sfruttare le capacità straordinarie del tuo prezioso cervellino più tardi?” mormorò Derek cominciando a giocare con una ciocca dei suoi capelli.  
Reid avrebbe potuto ribattere molte cose, le aveva lì che spingevano sulla punta della lingua, ma per una volta riuscì a trattenersi. Fece un piccolo cenno con il capo, abbassando lo sguardo, e di nuovo le labbra di Derek furono sulle sue, questa volta più insistenti. Spencer non potè fare a meno di dischiudere le labbra e lasciare che la lingua del suo compagno accarezzasse la propria.  
Era sempre un po’ rigido all’inizio, Spencer. Era come se ogni volta fosse la prima e, nonostante il costante imbarazzo, era anche, continuamente, un piacere meravigliosamente inaspettato.  
Un lieve mugolio gli salì dalla gola e sentì Morgan fargli eco mentre lo faceva sdraiare di nuovo sul letto e lo spogliava completamente. Lui si sentiva sempre così fragile sotto di lui, a volte persino inadeguato, eppure non c’era mai stata una volta in cui Morgan, invece, non lo facesse sentire meraviglioso e speciale.  
E la bocca del suo compagno, che ora stava tracciando le curve delicate del suo corpo, era qualcosa di talmente ipnotizzante che Reid non potè fare a meno di rilassarsi e di abbandonarsi a quelle sensazioni. Mosse il capo sul cuscino e lasciò vagare le mani sulla schiena di Derek.  
Non si era nemmeno accorto che non indossava la maglietta, e quando i suoi polpastrelli sfiorarono la pelle calda di quell’uomo forte, un altro mugolio gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Una pressione delicata gli fece divaricare le gambe e alzare il bacino e poi quelle labbra soffici scesero su di lui, giù e ancora più sotto.  
“Derek!” esclamò Reid sollevandosi quel tanto che bastava per scorgere lo sguardo lussurioso del suo compagno mentre si faceva strada in lui con la lingua, morbido e lento.  
Spencer si aggrappò alle lenzuola e cercò ancora di più quel contatto caldo e quasi insopportabile, riflettendo i movimenti dell’altro, in una sincronia perfetta, gemendo piano.  
La mano di Reid corse alla propria erezione, troppo dolorante per restare inascoltata, ma quella di Morgan fu più rapida.  
“Sì…” ansimò Spencer mordendosi un labbro, pronto a lasciarsi andare. Non sentì nemmeno il dolore quando arrivò l’intrusione vera e propria, teneva gli occhi chiusi, perso completamente nel piacere, con le gambe allacciate ai fianchi del suo uomo.  
Il respiro di Derek era affannoso e lo sentiva muoversi sempre più rapidamente, il suo sesso scivolare quasi completamente fuori ad ogni movimento per poi tornare fermo e deciso dentro di lui.  
“Guardami…” ansimò Morgan prima di chinarsi su di lui e mordergli un labbro.  
Quando Spencer aprì gli occhi e vide quello splendido uomo sopra di sé, eccitato per lui, sull’orlo dell’orgasmo per lui, non riuscì più a trattenersi.  
Aprì le labbra e singhiozzò, con il corpo scosso da tremiti sempre più violenti, mentre il suo piacere scivolava tra le dita di Morgan.  
“Sì…” gemette roco Derek, all’apice, fissando Spencer in ogni istante del suo orgasmo, lasciando che quella immagine lo portasse oltre il punto di non ritorno.  
Restarono sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altro. Le dita scure di Morgan tracciavano delle scie di brividi sulla pelle di Spencer e l’uomo lo guardava con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Cosa c’è?” mormorò Reid con voce strascicata.  
“Buon Natale” rispose Derek baciandogli piano le labbra.  
“Oh…” mormorò stupito Spencer. Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. “Buon Natale, Derek.”  
“Puoi tornare a dormire ora, ragazzino.”  
“E tu cosa farai?”  
“Resterò qui a guardarti dormire.”

 


End file.
